


Pudding

by Ratt9, Stormygio



Category: Death Note
Genre: Crack, Dysfunctional Family, Family, Family Secrets, M/M, Oral Sex, Pedophilia, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-06
Updated: 2012-07-06
Packaged: 2017-11-09 13:58:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/456252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ratt9/pseuds/Ratt9, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormygio/pseuds/Stormygio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Light has sex with his father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pudding

**Author's Note:**

> I do not actually support the LightxSoichiro pairing at all. I simply felt a strong desire to explore the most disturbing crack-pairing I could think of. This happened to be it.
> 
> Warning: This is a parody and is not to be taken seriously.

"God, I love your brand of justice!" Light moaned, prior to making out with his father deeply. This was what he wanted—this was what he was made for. And, oh god, he loved it.

"Maybe," Soichiro panted, in between hot, wet kisses, "I should ask Ryuzaki for the handcuffs, and I'll show you what  _real_ justice looks like."

Sweat covered their bodies, making damp the bedsheets. Light growled, his voice deep and lusty. "Don't mention Ryuzaki; we should focus only on ourselves tonight. It was always meant to be, between us." Light trailed his fingers up Soichiro's bare chest. "Like this."

"Oh,  _Light_ , you know I love it when you tease me."

True to form, Light toyed with the buckle of his father's pants, unzipping them and pulling out Soichiro's cock. He rubbed it, slow and hard.

"Son, I want you so badly! Pleasure me, I beg you."

Light smirked a devilish smirk, and leaned down to lick Soichiro's tip. Pre-cum leaked down his chin. After a few moments, Light enveloped his father's penis in its entirety in his warm mouth, licking profusely. It was so salty, and it made Light want to lap it up.

Sucking, over and over, Light relished the sound of Soichiro's loud panting and whimpering. He was going to come, it was evident—

The door opened, revealing a familiar, middle-aged woman.

Sachiko.

"...Light, dear? Honey? What...are you.. _.doing_?"

**Author's Note:**

> This fic leaves something to be desired, such as a plot. And a hell of a lot of brain bleach. I've never disturbed myself with my own writing before writing this fic. I think I'm going to die now. Apologies to Stormygio for asking her to assist with ideas for some dirty lines.
> 
> Thank you for reading, don't say I didn't warn you, and please review.
> 
> ~Ratt Kazamata, 7-06-2012


End file.
